Repose ton âme
by Guiltygirl92666
Summary: C'est un songfic. Tout commence un soir ou Drago déprime dans sa chambre de Préfetenchef... DMHG


**Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux d'un one-shot song fic ! Lol ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (à mon grand désarroi). Ensuite eh bien, la chanson c'est : Repose ton âme la version Caroline/Pierre-Luc de Mixmania (oui bon je sais sa fait un méchant bout que c'est fini mais entk je me comprends pour les comment du pourquoi ). Ceci est ma première fic, j'en ai une en cour d'écriture, mais bon fallait que je mette celle-ci avant… Enfin bref, bonne lecture et les reviews sont bien sur acceptés avec plaisir ! ;-)**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Drago et Hermione en étaient à leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard… Ils avaient été choisis parmi tout les autres élèves pour être les 2 préfets-en-chef. Ainsi donc, ils devaient co-habité ensemble.

Un certain soir, alors que Drago déprimait quelque peu à cause de son amour fou envers Hermione, qui elle le détestait, il c'était adossé contre la porte de sa chambre pour réfléchir un peu. C'est alors qu'une chanson Moldue qu'il avait connu pendant l'été en fréquentant un camp d'été, son père ayant insisté pour que ça fasse parti de son éducation, lui revient à l'esprit. Drago sourit à la penser d'Amandine, cette jeune fille si charmante qui lui avait fait connaître des tonnes de choses sur les Moldus. Il se rappela du duo que lui et Amandine formait au camp. Ils étaient inséparables et adoraient chantés cette chanson en chœur avec Caroline et Pierre-Luc. Doucement il commença à chanter la chanson :

_Drago :_

_J'ai su garder sur mes lèvres  
Tes secrets  
Et nos jours de fièvres, wouuwoohhhh!_

Il s'arrêta. Il faisait comme ci Amandine était là et qu'elle chantait son couplet. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Hermione était elle aussi adossée contre sa porte et chantait le couplet suivant…

_Hermione :  
T'écouter en silence  
Enveloppée  
Dans nos confidences, wouuwoohhhh!  
_

Et là le plus étrange se produisit, ils chantèrent le refrain ensemble, en parfaite harmonie.

_Drago et Hermione :_

_Repose ton âme  
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien  
Repose ton âme  
Repousse le drame  
De tes mots emprisonnés_

Hermione s'arrêta alors que Drago continuait. La jeune sorcière entendit distinctivement la voix du jeune homme chantée le couplet. Elle ouvrit tranquillement la porte et resta dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre.

_Drago :  
Tu t'étais endormi  
Étourdi  
De l'autre côté de ta vie, wouuwoohhhh!_

Il s'arrêta. Se fut à son tour d'entendre la voix d'Hermione. Il fit exactement comme elle. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et resta dans l'embrasure.

_Hermione :  
Tes soupirs sèment le bonheur  
À venir  
Ta plus besoin de fuir, wouuwoohhhh! _

Aucun des deux n'étaient certain de ce qui était en train de se passé. Mais ils continuèrent à chanter pour ne pas briser ce moment unique et magique. Pour une fois depuis des années, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Leurs voix s'harmonisaient parfaitement l'une à l'autre. Comme si elles étaient complémentaires.

_Drago et Hermione :  
Repose ton âme  
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien  
Repose ton âme   
Repousse le drame  
De tes mots emprisonnés_

Ils se rapprochèrent tranquillement, aucun n'étaient conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ils étaient perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, lui 6 pieds sous terre et elle perdue dans un océan sans fond.

_Drago :  
J'ai partagé tes pleurs  
Tes espoirs  
Solidaire dans les mêmes guerres, wouuwoohhhh!_

Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre mais pas assez pour pouvoir se toucher.

_Hermione :  
À la vie à la mort  
Mon ami  
Viens prendre en moi la force   
Qui te manque_

Et voilà, ils étaient face à face. À quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

_Drago et Hermione :  
Repose ton âme (Repose ton âme)   
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien   
Repose ton âme (Repose ton âme)_

_Repousse le drame  
De tes mots emprisonnés_

Tout était bizarre, plus rien n'était comme avant. Et les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme elles étaient avant cette soirée. Ils entamèrent le dernier refrain…

_Drago et Hermione :  
Repose ton âme (Repose ton âme)   
Dépose les armes  
Qui ne servent plus à rien   
Repose ton âme (Repose ton âme)  
Repousse le drame   
De tes mots emprisonnés..._

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait brusquer les choses. Doucement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passionnément…

**Et voila c'est tout ! C'est tout mignon ! Ben moi je trouve entk… Lol ! Enfin… Le faite qu'ils soient adossés contre la porte de leur chambre et chantent une chanson en même temps sans le savoir, ça me fait penser à La princesse des cygnes ! Lol ! Pas vous ? J'avoue m'être un peu inspiré de ce concept… Mais surtout de la toune ! Enfin… J'espère que sa vous a plu autant qu'à moi ! Si vous plait laisser des reviews !**


End file.
